a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool supporting attachment for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a vehicle attachment for use in suspending motorized tools which must be carried on long distances, such as a hedge trimmer or the like used to trim trees in a plantation or a field.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Trimming of trees in a plantation has for many years involved the use of gas-powered hedge trimmers which had to be carried manually by an operator, who at the same time had to carry a gas motor on his back so that the trimmer would be transportable to the fields. The disadvantges of such an assembly involve heavy weight to be transported by the operator, as well as noxious effects of the gas fumes emitted from the motor, and the noise produced by such a motor. Moreover, since the carrying of this assembly is very tiring, the production rate of each operator is affected, and the duration of each production day, shortened.